


reunion

by WattStalf



Series: Medical Malpractice OTP [25]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Vaginal Sex, the usual i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8611270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: I think you have some time to spare for your darling husband.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT I CAN'T STOP WRITING THIS OTP  
> so here's them fucking

Shingen closes the door quietly behind him, wondering if his wife has noticed him yet. She has a habit of getting even more lost in her work than he does, and he's decided to try to sneak up on her. Since their transfer, they haven't been able to spend much time together, even less so then they did in the past, given the fact that they aren't currently living together, and he wants to try to surprise her at work.

She's alone, and she doesn't react even as he gets closer, and he thinks that he's really got her now, but then she speaks, without turning around. “Is that you, Shingen?”

“And what would you have done if it wasn't me?” he replies, trying to keep his defeat out of his voice.

“Probably scream,” she answers honestly, turning around to smile at him.

“You really should wear your mask more,” he scolds. “It's one thing when we're back home, but here? It's all but necessary!”

“I think you're just more sensitive than me,” she says. “I haven't noticed any sort of difference in the air.”

“Now, pumpkin, you know I just want what's best for you.”

“But the whole time we're here, I'm not going to get to kiss you! Not even once!” she protests. “How is that what's best for me?” As if to make a point, she closes the distance between them and presses her lips to his gas mask for a moment. “See?”  
“Well, I don't know about you, but I found that very pleasant!” he says. “In fact, it was unbearably adorable! Do it again!”

Emilia pouts and looks away, and he can hardly stand how fucking _cute_ she looks like this. “No way! You're not going to distract me like that.”

“Distract you? So, I take that to mean you enjoyed it too?” He smirks, though, of course, she doesn't see it. Still, she knows him well enough to be able to read his tone of voice and the way he moves, and she can usually accurately guess at his facial expressions.

At that, she only pouts more, blushing a bit as she does. “Well, you're distracting me from work!” she says. “I've got lots of important research to do in preparation of my meeting with Celty!”

“Has she officially agreed to go through with your study yet?” he asks, knowing very well that she hasn't.

“I just want to be prepared.”

“I think you have some time to spare for your darling husband. I may not outrank you by _much_ in the company now, but I'm still technically one of your supervisors.” She's been moving up, and since they've stopped doing as much work together due to trying to look professional, no one has been able to blame it on the fact that she's married to Shingen. At last, Emilia is starting to be respected and get the credit she deserves, and he wonders if she'll one day surpass him; he can't say it'd bother him in the slightest, if something like that happened. “If I say you can take the night off...”

“The night's almost over, you know,” she says, lowering her lashes.

“On the contrary, Mrs. Kishitani! The night is only just beginning.”

“By that, I mean it's getting late. I'm going to have to go back home soon,” she replies, but she doesn't sound too eager to actually end their encounter.

“As your supervisor, what if I instructed you to work late, only to turn around and tell you to take the night off? You have the former as an excuse for not going home and the latter as an excuse to spend all your time with me.”

“I can't stay here all night!”

“There's a cot specifically for researchers to use, should they find themselves staying too late.”

“That's not what I meant. Don't you think the kids will be scared if I leave them alone all night?” she asks, and she says it so sincerely that he feels bad about the fact that he's resisting the urge to burst out laughing. Being a father, he'll always see Shinra as a child, but hearing somebody _else_ , somebody _younger_ refer to him like that...and _Celty_ is another matter entirely.

But he knows that Emilia loves them both dearly and is doing her best to try and be a mother to them, and so he doesn't laugh. Instead, he says, “They were living alone before you went to stay with them. I think they can manage on their own for a night or two.”

“Or two?”

“Maybe more. I love visiting you, you know.”

“I'm getting the feeling that you have more in mind than just _visiting_ ,” she says softly, tilting her hips forward. He watches her face shift as she feels just how much he wants her, and watches the way her cheeks darken. Even after being married, she still blushes like that for him and he loves it.

“And just what would give you that idea?” he asks playfully, running a hand down through her hair before letting it rest against her face, cupping her cheek. Even with his gloves on, he can still feel the warmth of her skin.

She doesn't respond, and instead leans forward to kiss his mask again. For her, he's very tempted to remove it, but he doesn't yet. Instead, he pulls her along, moving to a counter that's not as cluttered as the one she was working on, and pushes her up onto it. She shrugs out of her lab coat without his prompting, and he pushes her shirt up, groping at one of her breasts over her bra.

“Have you changed your mind about staying the night?”

“A night or two wouldn't hurt,” she says, her voice breathy with excitement.

“Or two?”

“Maybe more,” says Emilia with a giggle. “If you'd like to keep visiting me.”

Rather than replying, he pulls her shirt the rest of the way over her head and unsnaps her bra so that he can tease one of her nipples with his fingers. Sometimes he takes his gloves off for this part and sometimes he doesn't; he has reason to suspect that she prefers the latter. While he does this, he drops a hand between her legs, rubbing at her over her pants just to make her squirm.

“Shingen,” she whimpers, her voice breaking at the end of his name. “It's been a while...”

“And I've made you impatient, haven't I? It's been awful, waiting for a chance for us to be reunited, hasn't it?” He sighs theatrically. “I know just what you mean, pumpkin. I've been going out of my _mind_ missing you. I really shouldn't tease you like this, should I? Oh, but it's so much fun, I'm just not sure what to do.”

“ _Shingen_ ,” she pleads, her voice breaking even more this time, and he knows that he's being just a little bit cruel to his wife. But the look on her face right now goes far beyond cute, and he really can't help himself.

“Use your words, pumpkin,” he murmurs. “If you don't tell me what you want, I don't know how you expect me to know.”

“But you _do_ know,” she whines, her blush deepening. She's rarely vulgar, even when she's open about what she wants, and she knows exactly what he's trying to get her to say. “Please?”

“Please, what, Emilia?” he asks, unwavering even as she gives him the eyes he usually can't resist.

“I'll only say it if...if...” She thinks for a moment before her face lights up. “I'll only say it if you take your mask off!”

“If I what?” He raises hands to either side of his mask as if gasping in shock. “Who knows what this air might do to me? That hardly seems like a fair trade!” When she starts to pout, he says, “I might _consider_ it if you do a little more for your side of the bargain.”

“Huh? Like what?”

“ _You_ put _your_ mask on.”

“But then you can't kiss me!”

“What if I kiss you first?” he asks.

She seriously considers it for a moment, before finally saying, “Alright, it's a deal.”

“Now, Emilia, you need to uphold your _first_ portion of the bargain,” he says, giving her nipple a teasing pinch. She squeaks, and her face goes red again. “Tell me what you want me to do to you.”

“I want...” She groans softly. “Oh, it's so embarrassing! I want you...I want you to fuck me.” Her face goes red by the end of her sentence and she glances down, lowering her lashes. He gives a little shudder of excitement at her words, a pulse going through him at the sound of her voice.

Pushing his mask up, he lets her get a good look at him and smirks before he replies, “Well, Miss Emilia, I think that can be arranged.” With that, he pulls her into a kiss, their first in a very long time, and she tugs at the lapels of his lab coat, holding him so tight that he wonders if he'll ever be able to get her to let go. He wants her so badly now that he doesn't know how he'll be able to stand it for much longer, and he  _aches_ with it, his erection straining against his pants.

When he gently pulls back from the kiss, she looks up at him with her lips parted, the most delicious expression on her face. It's almost a shame that he has to cover it but...

“A deal's a deal,” he says softly, and reaches for the gas mask resting on top of her head, and pulls it down. It's _almost_ a shame that he has to cover her face, but he can't deny that it arouses him just about as much to see her like this. He presses her lips to her mask, chuckling and bumping her.

“Please...” Her voice comes out muffled, and he reaches his hand between her legs again to feel the damp heat. She's so wet now that she's begun to soak through her panties, and he only teases her for a moment before he tugs at them, pulling them down until they get stuck at her shoes. He takes _those_ off, ad then her pants, and then he goes for her panties, which have quite the damp spot.

“You're certainly eager, pumpkin,” he teases, undoing his pants.

“It's been a long time, I told you.” She sounds so heartbreakingly desperate for him that he almost regrets teasing her for so long.

“Yes, it has. Too long.” She wraps her legs around him as he speaks, and he cups the back of her head in his hand, pushing himself forward and pressing his cock inside of her with little effort. Emilia lets out a soft cry, and he gives her only a moment to catch her breath before he begins to thrust into her, rocking his hips as he fucks her against the counter.

They're certainly not strangers to fucking on the job, but she's the only one who's supposed to have access to this lab location. Unlike back home, they have no risk of getting caught, and though there isn't the added thrill, they have freedom to do whatever they want, and to be as loud as they want. And so, she cries out, her sounds broken up by each of his thrusts, and he allows himself to moan like he would when they were at home. He rests his head on her shoulder and holds her head and takes in her scent, something he rarely gets to do, given his habit of wearing his mask at all times.

“I love you,” he mumbles, nuzzling her. “I love you so much, Emilia.” She's close and he knows it, he can tell by her breathing and the way she starts to grow tense, and he keeps mumbling to her. If he could hold her like this forever, he thinks he would; if he could drag this moment out, he would. He's been single for years, he's supposed to be used to being alone, but now that he's married to Emilia, he hates the time they don't spend together.

She tries to reply to him time and again but her voice is hardly coherent, and when she comes, he can only guess that she's trying to tell him that she loves him too. He only lasts a few moments after, and he comes inside of her, holding her so tight against him that she would never be able to escape, even if she wanted to.

That night, he stays with her in the lab even though he has a hotel room with a bed that's much more comfortable than her cot. He could invite her back with him, but instead, they stay like that for a while, and once he recovers, he fucks her on the counter again, until he's so exhausted that they have to retreat to the cot, cuddled close together while they sleep. It's not quite like it was back home, but it's so much better than being apart.

 


End file.
